Breeding Season
by BenjyLovesCloud
Summary: It's mating season and Inuyasha is extremely weak and vunerable. In his unbridled lustful state of mind he ends up mating with the one person he never would've expected. Inucest. Yaoi. Sesshomaru/Inuyasha, Naraku/Inutaisho, Kouga/Miroku.. mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! So I thought I'd try an Inucest fanfiction.**

**The pairings are as follows:**

**Sesshomaru/Inuyasha (because we all love that forbidden love)**

**Naraku/Inutaisho (because InuTaisho is so sexy and so is Naraku in Lord Kagewaki Hitomi's form)**

**Kouga/Miroku (coz they look cute together)**

**Kohaku/Souta (just Shounen ai, friendship, puppy love, first crush kinda thing)**

**Warnings: Yaoi, sex, man on man... if it freaks you out, show youself out.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha... I wish I did.**

* * *

That scent! It was driving Sesshomaru crazy! It was the scent of arousal of a bitch in heat. It was so delectable, so unique. He wanted it! He wanted it so badly. He walked through the forest and groaned as the scent got stronger.

"Such a delicious scent! Our mate is just waiting out there to get ravished!" His Inner Youkai yelled.

"No no- no mate! This sesshomaru will only mate an InuYoukai, this Beta is nothing but a quick rut!" He told himself.

He walked around a clay dune by the lake and the sight before him made him harden. It was his brother sitting against a tree pleasuring himself.

Inuyasha slowly pumped four fingers into his needy hole. He threw his head back as he fucked himself on his fingers... he needed something more! Something bigger and longer. Oh god his body was so hot... maybe he could ask Kagome for help...

"Ahh yes... fuck... oh god please" He sobbed as he finger fucked himself knuckles deep.

"Have you got no shame filthy hanyou?" Asked a deep husky.

Inuyasha gasped and stared at the older InuYoukai infront of him. "I ... what are you doing here!"

Sesshomaru slid his clothes off , Inuyasha groaned at the sight of his naked brother "please..."

"Please what you filthy half breed? Sesshomaru grabbed him by his neck and pulled him up

"I want ... help.. me... please... Aniki"

'Aniki?' The last time Inuyasha called him that when he was only thirthy years old. A mere child.

Sesshomaru groaned "On your knee's you worthless Hanyou!"

Inuyasha fell to his knee's thrusting his hips up waiting to be mounted."Please..."

"Such a bitch in heat... Do you want to be mounted?" Sesshomaru roughly shoved his fingers in the trembling body.

"Yes yes please nii-san YeS!" He cried as the longer fingers pleasured him more than his own.

Sesshomaru reached foward over his brother and placed his other hand in Inuyasha's mouth causing his thin delicate trails of saliva to run down his chin.

Pulling his fingers out of the younger Inu's hole, he shoved his whole twelve inch throbbing cock in the wet tight hole.

"Yes ahh more!" Inuyasha whined submissively.

"I'm going to breed you like a bitch in heat" Sesshomaru rammed his cock against the abused prostate.

"Ah yes!"

"Yes? You want this? You want to be filled with you older brothers seed?" He asked as he pounded his little half brother.

"Yes!"

"I'm going to fill you up with puppies" slam.

"Oh fuck yes!" Inuyasha grunted and bucked his hips up to meet his brothers thrusts.

"You're going to be my breeding bitch... your womb will carry my pups... my mate!" Sesshomaru rammed harder. Rutting in heat.

"Oh yes! yes! Yes! Oh yeah! Please! Please rut me!" He whispered hoarsly. Suddenly Inuyasha tightened as he splattered his cum on the ground. He could feel the knot of Sesshomaru's cock forming. It hurt so bad! But never before had Inuyasha felt so safe, so secure, so wanted! Needed!

Sesshomaru grunted and wrapped his arms around Inuyasha as he throbbed and spurted thick ropes of cum into the tightly clogged ass.

Inuyasha moaned and he could feel himself falling asleep. Sesshomaru turned Inuyasha to face him and slowly sat down against the tree with Inuyasha impaled in his lap.

"Nyahh" Inuyasha yawned, snuggled in Sesshomaru's chest and fell asleep. Sesshomaru reached foward, clutched his silvery-white Yukata and draped it over the both of them before wrapping his arms around the sleeping puppy's body.

Sesshomaru tensed and groaned as he ejaculated hard in the boys sleeping body. Yes the boy will definately be filled with strong healthy puppies by the morning.

* * *

"Miroku baby~" Kouga cheerfully sang as he cuddled into Miroku's naked body.

"Ah fuck what are you doing in my tent!?" The Monk shrieked grabbing his blanket he covered himself.

"It's breeding season~" Kouga reached towards Miroku.

"Stay away from me! I'm not letting it happen again!" Miroku threateningly directed his cursed hand at Kouga.

"Why not my mate?" Asked Kouga sadly yet still clouded with lust.

"B-because... I do not lay with men!" He crawled backwards in the tent.

"But I have bedded you Miroku..." Kouga stalked foward.

"That was sodomy! I wanted no part in it... stay the hell away from me Demon! I love Sango!" The Monk finally admitted.

Kouga growled "You love her? YOU LOVE HER? THAT PATHETIC HUMAN? I am your mate! How dare you love her!"

"I... I am nobody's Mate!"

"Boys we're back ~ we dropped of Kohaku with Souta, so now I'm ready to kick some demon butt!" Sango sweetly sang.

Miroku gasped "Sango!" He grabbed his robes and slipped them on.

Kouga grabbed the humans arm "I assure you... This season I'm breeding you properly... we will make strong healthy wolf pups..."

The Monk wrenched his arm away and left the tent and Kouga followed. "Hello ladies" he gave a charming smile and went to hug Sango

*smack*

"I truly had good intentions" Miroku lied and folded his arms and rubbed the five finger mark on his cheek.

Sango rolled her eyes "Yeah right! Pervert!"

Kagome looked around "Has'nt Inuyasha returned yet?"

"Nope, but I'm sure he's fine... he's probably out rutting some bitch... it is his first heat in breeding season" Kouga shrugged and bit into an apple from the Basket Sango carried.

"WHAT?" Yelled Kagome.

"You guys didnt know? It's Demon mating season" Kouga informed them.

Kagome gasped "So he's just going to have sex with some person!?"

"Well he might decide to have quick rutts through the season or mate for life or just rut to breed puppies, it's his choice" Kouga slid over to Miroku.

"WHAT? YOU MAKE HIM SOUND LIKE AN ANIMAL!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome he is half demon... demons mate you know, I'm sorry Kags" Sango placed an arm around Kagome's shoulders "I doubt he'd mate for life anyway... we still have to find the shards of the shikon jewels, Life Mates require commitments and Inuyasha isnt that kind of guy"

"You think so?"

"Yes" Sango turned to the wolf "and you? How come you're not insanely aroused?"

"It's not my first rut cycle, so I'm a little more in control, I rutted with a panther demon just an hour ago and I already have a mate." Kouga shrugged

"You have a panther mate?" Asked Kagome.

Kouga's eyes widened "God's no! That was just a quick rut. Alpha's can rut with whoever they please or mate with any amount of beta's but beta's usually stay loyal to their Alpha's"

Miroku felt his heart clench at Kouga's comment 'Did he mean that little to Kouga...'

Kouga noticed Miroku tense up and panicked "but thats only because my mate was too tired to rut and my body needed to fuck... but the panther didnt mean anything... I love my mate, the one and only person I trust to bear my pups"

Miroku blushed at that and looked away.

Sango and Kagome awed, all women wanted to hear that they were someone's 'one ans only' "this mate of yours is very lucky to be yours Kouga"

"No, I'm very lucky to have my mate... I should introduce you'rll to my mate soon" Kouga smirked.

Miroku gasped and Sango and Kagome awed at the cute words.

* * *

"What. The. Fuck!" Yelled Inuyasha as he tried pulling himself off Sesshomaru but groaned in pain.

"Dont make sudden movements foolish hanyou" Sesshomaru petted Inuyasha's soft white hair. Inuyasha was freaking out. He just let his brother, his blood brother mate him. That was incest right?

"Stop petting me you weirdo!" He shoved Sesshomaru's hands away.

Sesshomaru stared confused. Didnt submissives love being cuddled, hugged, petted and feel like they are wanted?

"Mate?" The older inu asked with a confused look on his face.

Inuyasha's eyes widened "what did you just call me?"

Sesshomaru spoke slowly "Mate..."

"I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING MATE YOU INCESTUOUS HOMO!"

* * *

**So should I continue or leave it as a one-shot?**

**Tell me what you think.**

**R&R**

**-benjy-**


	2. Chapter 2: New Daddy

**So this Chapter is one of the very few or maybe the only NarakuxInutaisho lemon scene on fanfiction. I just love the couple. Naraku is sexy, Inutaisho is sexy, why not let them be sexy together!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"No need to shout Hanyou... this Sesshomaru didnt exactly go looking for you either" Sesshomaru leaned his head against the tree.

"Why the hell did you rape me!?" Yelled Inuyasha "You dont just rape any person you see masturbating!"

Sesshomaru growled angrily at his mate "This Sesshomaru would not stoop so low as to rape a filthy hybrid" he grabbed Inuyasha's chin "You were perfectly willing to be taken, you would've begged to be taken by any lowly demon, you should be lucky that this Sesshomaru was around, rather than the boar demons that inhabit this forest!"

"No no I'm not lucky! Get your fucking thing out of me" Inuyasha was freaking out "If father was alive he'd have a heart attack and die!"

Sesshomaru was now confused "And why is that my Mate?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Am I the only one who's finding two brothers mating disgusting"

"Yes you are my puppy, demons... we're practically beasts... we are not limited to just outbreeding, inbreeding makes the bloodline purer and stronger" Sesshomaru stuck he head in Inuyasha's neck and snuggled affectionately.

Inuyasha mewled at the affectionate gesture before his eyes widened "Stop that!" He snapped.

"My mate, are you ready to recieve me again?" He asked as he gently stroked the two cute triangular puppy ears.

"Recieve you-Nyahhhh grrr" he growled in pleasure as his prostate was stimulated. "Stop it dammit!" Inuyasha noticed the knot had disappeared so he was finally free. He swiftly pulled of and weakly stood up. His knees felt like jelly "This is wrong! Stop calling me your mate you bastard!"

Sesshomaru slid his Yukata on and grabbed Inuyasha's naked body in his arms and grabbed his fire rat. He tried putting Inuyasha into the fire rat "I can put my own damn clothes on!"

Sesshomaru smirked at how strong and independant his mate was pretending to be during breeding season. Most submissives were very dependant on their alpha's during this season.

"Well this Sesshomaru still needs to take you to father to finalize our life mating" Sesshomaru offered his hand to Inuyasha.

Ignoring the life mating suggestion Inuyasha gasped "Father?"

"Hmmm yes I brought him back to life"

"Really?" Inuyasha hadnt seen his daddy since he was around five demon years old. He had to see his father again.

"Hmmm?" Sesshomaru smiled at his enthusiastic mate. "Such a pretty Hanyou" he hadnt noticed it before, but Inuyasha was a very beautiful half breed... as beautiful as their mighty father. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's abdomen 'filled with my pups'

Inuyasha pulled away "This remains between you and I, nobody must ever know and we can all go back to our normal lives... I'm going to go back to my pack, then I'll be stopping by to see father and then I'm leaving"

"Inuyasha... my love... I dont think you understand, we are mated for life! See that on your wrist" Inuyasha looked on his wrist to see Sesshomaru's claw marks on his wrist's which had now formed into a very light scar "It's my temporary mating mark which will fade soon but once father blesses us a permanent tattoo will adorn your neck"

"Look here you son of a bitch! I am not your mate! I never will be! I love someone else!" Inuyasha yelled and pulled out the Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru sighed "Be that as it may, but that mark binds you to me, when you're ready to come back home, This Sesshomaru will see to it that you are well taken care of" and with that Sesshomaru left.

* * *

"What are you doing here Naraku! Have you not caused my sons enough problems?" Yelled the great Inutaisho as he stood up from his bed.

"Now now, Taisho, I've just come to see my old friend. You are so beautiful, when I heard that your son brought you back to life, I had to see for myself" Naraku chuckled and walked towards the Dog Demon Lord. "Lord Inutaisho, it's breeding season... shouldnt you be out there searching for a new mate since your ningen whore is dead"

Inutaisho's heart clenched "How dare you refer to my wife in such a way?, you disgusting fiend"

Suddenly Naraku started to sniff the air "hmmm I see... you locked yourself up because you're one of them..."

InuTaisho growled "Shut the fuck up!"

Naraku burst into dark chuckles "The great Demon Lord InuTaisho is nothing less than a Submissive breeding bitch. That explains why you mated with females only..."

"Get out! Get out of my home now!" InuTaisho growled.

"Or what? You'll call your guards? You and I both know your guards are not allowed near you as they are Alpha guards" Naraku then stalked closer to the young lord "You are truly breathtaking " he placed his hand on Inutaisho's cheek.

Inutaisho moaned hotly and rolled his eyes back as he felt the raven's breath tickling his neck. "S-stay away from m-me"

Naraku smirked "Are you sure you want that? Are you sure you dont want to be bred?" He whispered huskily in the Demon Lords ear.

"N-no I dont r-require any more heirs" Inutaisho pushed away but accidently fell onto his bed. His hair spread widely over the bed making Naraku extremely aroused.

Naraku climbed on the bed and crawled over to the greatest Daiyokai in history. Mating season was the one time all submissive demons weakened to be taken by a dominant Youkai.

Naraku grinned "but I do"

Inutaisho immediately crawled backwards "S-stop! I am Inutaisho! Lord of the InuYokai, I will not mate with a Kumo daiyokai."

"But you would mate with a human?" Naraku growled "how utterly disgraceful! No wonder why Sesshomaru is ashamed to be near that hanyou pup of yours"

Inutaisho's eyes widened 'his sons hated each other?', he thought it was just sibling rivalry. "I...I... You're one to speak! You're a Kumo hanyou!"

Naraku smirked "That may be true but I am a Daiyokai, just like yourself"

"Why... why do you want to mate with me?" Asked the inuyoukai as he clutched his Yukata tightly and breathed heavily. He tried not to act submissive but was failing miserably. He looked so cute, ravishable and ready to be taken.

"Why? You're the mighty Inu no Taisho! Who better to breed with than you?" Naraku chuckled "I honestly didnt know you were a submissive. I just followed the delicious scent. Quite honestly I doubt anyone knows that the greatest Daiyokai of all time is a mere beta... with all that authority"

"I wish not to bear any pups nor do I wish for another mate!" InuTaisho yelled.

"How will you handle your heat then?" Asked Naraku as his hand trailed up the inu's thigh.

"I will rut with my son, Lord Sesshomaru, if I have to!" He weakly pushed the Kumo Hanyou's hands away from his thighs.

"I dont think you have a choice in the matter" Naraku flipped the Inugami over and ripped of his silver silk Yukata revealing the trembling pale body. It was so beautiful. Fuckable. Ready to be taken. Ripe and fresh. Naraku could smell how fertile Inutaisho was and he couldnt wait to fill the Demon Lord with strong heirs...puppies...

"No no... I dont want this dammit!" Inutaisho howled with pleasure as four fingers were roughly shoved in his needy body. "P-please stop!" He cried.

Naraku chuckled "You dont want me to stop! Your body asking to be bred. And it wants to be bred by a strong Daiyokai such as myself!" Naruka slid of his own navy blue robes and allowed them to fall on the floor. He flipped Inutaisho on his back. Leaning down he captured the swollen nipples in his mouth.

"Ahhh ah ah ah no stooop" He moaned as Naraku ravished his nipples with his mouth. Inutaisho clutched his legs tightly as thirteen ropes of fertile cum splattered all over his chest.

"Look at that! Your nipples are so sensitive during mating season" Naruka twirled his finger around Inutaisho's left pink swollen nipple. "The perfect teats for my younglings to suckle upon"

Inutaisho immediately spread his legs in a submissive way. He couldnt take it anymore. The heat was overbearing. "Do it!'

"Do what Taisho?" Asked Naraku as he finger fucked the young lords tight hole.

"Take me! NOW!" The Demon lord yelled. His voice full of authority as he commanded the Kumo Hanyou.

Naraku smirked "Yes My Lord, your wish is my command" before he could slam into the young Lord, he noticed Inutaisho turn on his stomach and push his buttocks in the air. His legs were still weak from arousal and heat that he fell flat on the bed with an 'oomph'

Naraku's eyes widened before grinning like a maniac "You want to be bred like a true dog!" Naruka pulled Inutaisho's hips up to him till the InuYokai was in a bend-over position with his face shoved into soft silky pillows.

Naruka aligned himself and slammed his entire hard lenght in the desperate body. Inutaisho immediately clenched hard around the meaty lenght. "SO TIGHT!" Naruka grunted as he slammed hard into the sobbing InuYokai.

"Ah ah ah oh more! Please!" Inutaisho clenched the sheets. His claws tearing into the pure cotton sheets. The headboard banged against the wall and the bed rocked back and forth as Naruka rammed harder and harder into the tight heat. Inutaisho pushed himself back on the Kumo's hard leaking cock, greedy for the Dominants dick.

"Hmmmm so slutty. Imagine what the rest of the Youkai nation would think of you if they saw how slutty and horny the mighty Inu no Taisho is. So willing and desperate to be taken and bred by me" Naraku snapped his hips foward jabbing at Inutaisho's prostate. The thought of being called a slut by all the Youkai turned him on. Inutaisho moaned wantonly.

"So you like being slutty?" Asked Naraku as he thrust harder.

"Nghhh"

"Slut! You getting off of this?" Naraku grunted and banged Inutaisho as hard as possible clutching onto the Lord's trembling hips.

"More~" Inutaisho cried and shut his eyes tightly in absolute and pure bliss.

Naraku blushed at the sight of his beautiful mate "So cute~" Naraku mimicked the same tone Inutaisho used to beg.

More? If the lord wanted more he'd give him more. He picked up the inuyoukai's hips higher and fucked him so fast Inutaisho could barely see. "Ahhh yes ~" the Inu whined cutely.

'He submits so well' Naraku gave a handsome smile.

The sound of balls slapping together turned Inutaisho on so much "ah ah ah ohhhh yes aAh!" Inutaisho spurted all over the clean bed.

He tighted around Naraku's cock as Naruka filled him with thick fertile semen "Yes!' Inutaisho cried. His body seemed to sense that Naraku wasnt a dog or wolf demon so he instinctively clutched tightly onto Naraku's cock.

Naraku gasped at the tightness, it was slightly painful "Baby let go!"

Inutaisho clutched harder onto Naraku's cock trying desperately to keep it in him. Naraku's eyes widened "You desire a knot dont you?"

Inutaisho nodded as he turned over and hugged Naraku cutely. Naraku pouted sourly "Sorry that I dont have a knot, I'll make it up to you" Naraku leaned down and sweetly kissed Inutaisho's forehead.

Inutaisho snuggled into his new mate feeling happy and loved. He missed having a mate and as a beta he desired being taken care of and loved and protected. He needed that.

"So utterly adorable you are!~" Naraku smiled and mused.

* * *

Sesshomaru entered his home "Lord Sesshomaru! You're home!" Jaken screeched happily.

"Where is my father?" Asked Sesshomaru as he handed Jaken his fur shoulder piece to hang up.

"Lord Inutaisho is in his quarters sir!" Jaken quacked "are you hungry my lord!"

Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed his temples "I have no energy for your screeching now Jaken go make yourself useful somewhere else."

Sesshomaru walked down the halls to his fathers quarters and knocked on the door "Otou-sama?" . Recieving no reply he knocked again and again. His patience running thin, Sesshomaru barged into his father's room.

His eyes widened "Naraku! What are you-" his claws poised and secreted fatal green poison when he saw his father, the mighty Inu no Taisho curled up in the Kumo Hanyou's chest. Sesshomaru growled.

Naraku turned to see a fuming dominant Inudaiyokai infront of him. He smirked "hello Lord Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru smirked back and walked menacingly towards Naraku, ready to slash the demon apart with his sharp deadly claws. Suddenly a flash of white appeared before him.

"N-no... no... my son... dont" Inutaisho whispered hoarsly as he stood weakly wrapped in bed sheets.

"You are taking this Hanyou's side over this Sesshomaru's?" Asked Sesshomaru angrily. Naraku smiled at how loyal his new mate was.

"P-please m-my son... not my mate.. dont hurt m-my mate" he clutched his sons hands desperately.

Sesshomaru growled angrily. "You weren't satisfied with your first borns mother and you weren't satisfied with your second pups mother and now you take on a new mate?" Sesshomaru pushed away "and you mate with this fiend!"

"Sesshomaru... my son... please... I need alpha.." he whined and hugged his son pleading for his son to accept his new mate.

Sesshomaru snapped "If you needed an alpha that desperately, this Sesshomaru couldve taken you as my second beta! If you wanted to breed so badly, I would've rutted you!"

"Second mate?" Inutaisho's eyes widened before he smiled happily "my son you've taken on a mate! I'm so proud of you!" He placed his hands on his sons cheeks. "Where is my daughter-in-law?"

"That can wait father!" Sesshomaru turned to Naraku "I'm not done with you!"

Inutaisho clutched his sons yukata and hugged his son. He looked up weakly with tears in his eyes "P-please son... dont" he whispered tiredly.

Noticing his fathers fatigue. He picked up his beta father. "Jaken! Get in here!"

The green imp ran inside "Lord Sesshomaru how can I be of assistance? "

"Get the maids to put new sheets for my fathers bed and get the chefs to make a meal for Rin and for... for... for my fathers mate" Sesshomaru said reluctantly.

Jaken turned to see Naraku relaxed on Inutaisho's bed with a satisfied grin on his face "Naraku..."

"Hmm Sesshomaru, you still keep this horrid green thing with you?" Asked Naraku darkly.

Sesshomaru stayed silent and glared at the Kumo Hanyou. Naraku stood up and stretched before pulling up his cotton boxers and slid on his dark navy blue silk Yukata and followed Jaken out.

Naraku stopped and turned back to Sesshomaru "Make sure my Mate gets some sleep...my _son_" he added to piss Sesshomaru of.

Sesshomaru hissed and Naraku chuckled and walked out the room. Sesshomaru sighed and left to his room and placed his sleeping father on his bed.

_'Why father? Why that Kumo Hanyou?... did mother mean nothing to you? Did Inuyasha's mother mean anything to you?...'_

* * *

**_Hi it's me Benjy... duh... anyway as I said earlier, Naraku is sexy, Inutaisho is sexy, why not let them be sexy together!_**

**_I loved when Naraku called Sesshy 'son' just to piss him off bwuahahaha!_**

**Oh my god! How will Inuyasha react to this? ... Inutaisho should just put Naraku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in a box and say "work out your differences kiddies!"**

**Although Sesshy and Inu might end up doing naughty things leaving their new papa feeling awkward and uncomfortable.**

**So did you enjoy it? Tell me what you think!**

**Please Review**

**-benjy-**


	3. Chapter 3: How Hard Can It Be?

**Hi it's Benjy this is a crazy Chapter... some may consider this Kagome Bashing... I really didnt mean to bash he but I just made Inuyasha say what everyone else wished he would say!**

**Anyway yeah WARNINGS: Yaoi! BOYS LOVE! and slight Kagome bashing!**

* * *

"Hey Kagome" Inuyasha smiled with a satisfied grin on his face. He looked so happy and satisfied as he stretched like a tired happy puppy relieving their sore muscles from doing strenuous activity. You know that happy feeling when you stretch like a cat and unknot your sore muscles the next morning after PE or strenous gym exercise... yup that feeling.

"SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! AND SIT SOME MORE!" she yelled angrily as she balled her fists.

Inuyasha got of the ground clutching his stomach. It hurt a bit, but he shrugged that off and focused on the pain of his butt. He just got rammed by an abnormally large cock in his bum, now this wench rams his butt into the ground "What the fuck you fucking annoying wench! Go fuck yourself you piece of shit! I'm sick and tired of this bullshit! I may be a demon but that fucking hurts! It hurts like a bitch you fucking whore! My ass HURTS Kagome! Do you understand what I am sayingggg... are you listening to me? Do you need Kaede's wax removal serum, because I dont think you can hear what I'm saying... It. FUCKING HURTS!" He yelled in her face pushing her back until she fell on the floor on her butt.

Sango, Miroku, Kouga and Shippo ran to help Kagome up. Kagome was in tears, Sango couldnt believe that Inuyasha would say such things to a girl... he was rude and mean, but he was never so harsh and cold with anyone.

Inuyasha simply wrapped his arms around his waist protectively and walked into his own tent. Miroku growled and ran into the tent. He noticed Inuyasha was nursing his poor red bum. He had taken a cold damp washcloth and placed it on his butt hissing at the pain. Miroku's eyes widened. Apart from the bruised hips, he noticed Inuyasha had black, blue and large purple bruises on his delicate pale bum... obviously caused by Kagome's "sitting".

"Inuyasha!" Miroku growled angrily.

"W-what do you want stupid monk" He murmured as he pulled his Hakama up.

Miroku grabbed his collar "How could you! She is a girl! I dont care how hurt you are! How could you push a girl and use such words on her?"

Inuyasha snorted "She deserves worst!"

"Inuyasha! What is wrong with you? This is Kagome we are talking about! You care so dearly for her but you treat her like this! What she did was wrong, but that doesnt justify your treatment towards her!"

Inuyasha clutched his delicate abdomen "You dont understand! She was going to harm my-"

"Harm your what?" Asked Miroku.

Inuyasha's eyes widened... he didnt know... he suddenly felt really protective over himself. He didnt understand why "I-I dont know..."

"Inuyasha you need to apologise to Kagome" Miroku calmly rubbed his back.

Inuyasha pushed away "I'm not! I got hurt!"

Miroku rolled his eyes "Inuyasha you're hanyou, you heal fast!"

"I... I... okay I'll apologise" he whispered.

Inuyasha stood up and walked outside to see a crying Kagome being comforted by Sango and Shippo.

"Look wench! I'm sorry okay?" He mumbled under his breath.

Kagome wiped her tears and looked up "What?"

"I'm not repeating myself!" He growled and looked around "Pack up, we're going to Sesshomaru's palace..."

Everyone gasped "Are you insane?" Shippo yelled.

Kagome stood up "We are not just going to go around looking for a fight with your brother!"

"I agree with Kagome on this" Sango nodded furiously.

Inuyasha kicked a nearby stone "You can either come with me or I could go alone, It doesnt make a difference to me..." it actually did. He would feel safer from Sesshomaru with his friends there.

Shippo pouted cutely "Why do you have to go? I dont like Sesshomaru, he is mean!"

Inuyasha growled "Quit your whining! We're not going to fight with that bastard, I'm just going to visit my father!"

Kouga's eyes widened "Baka! You're father is deceased!"

"Was... was deceased, for some reason Sesshomaru brought him back to life..." Inuyasha sighed "I... I just have to see him okay!"

Miroku nodded "Okay Inuyasha, we will go see your father but we'll leave tommorow"

Everyone else nodded.

* * *

"Nghhhh w-what are you doing?!" Miroku yelled as he pushed the horny wolf demom of him.

"Mating..." whispered Kouga as he kissed Miroku's neck.

Miroku pushed Kouga away "S-stop that! Someone will hear!"

Kouga laughed darkly and layed a sloppy wet loving kiss on Miroku's cheek "Dont worry, everyones asleep"

"Still! Stop! Wuuuuwhat are you doing! Dont touch me there!" Miroku backed away from Kouga "The human body isnt meant to take so much strain!"

"Then I will make love to you like a gentle human lover..."

"No no no! You dont get it! This" he pointed to his cute clothed butt "..is not meant to take anything in it! It is an exit not an entrance! "

"How do men mate then?" Asked Kouga curiously.

Miroku growled in frustration "Human men do not copulate with other men! We have females for that!"

"And what if you fall in love with a man?"

"You dont have to have sex as soon as you fall in love, but if you do then they have extremely painful buttsex after like half an hour of preparation! And thats not something many human men are willing to do!" Miroku grabbed his outer blue robes and slipped it over his inner white robes "and I cant get pregnant because human men dont get pregnant!"

"Yes you can... one of my cousins mated a human male and they have twelve healthy puppies" Kouga sighed dreamily. It would be so nice if he could see Miroku holding up his little puppies and mothering them.

Miroku ignored him "well I am a monk, Homosexuality is wrong and immoral! Now go rut with some other demon!" Miroku kicked poor horny Kouga out of the tent.

Kouga grumbled as he heard soft groans from Inuyasha's tent and the most delectable smell of arousal radiating from it. He slowly slipped in the tent.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kouga!" Inuyasha had been fingering himself really hard and his tiny hole was now red and abused. His legs were spread

"Kou...ga... help...me...please..." he whined trying to get the heat out of him.

Kouga hardened and gulped "Inuyasha cover up will you!" He quickly ran and got some sheets to cover Inuyasha up. He thought of Inuyasha like a close friend, brother... he couldnt risk it!

"Please..." Inuyasha whined and slid the sheets of him.

Okay maybe he could risk it for he quick rut.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and leant down and pecked Inuyasha. The cute Hanyou moaned into the kissed and pulled Kouga on top of him.

"Oh fuck... Inuyasha you're so hot!" Kouga slid of his clothes and leaned over Inuyasha, capturing the Hanyou's pretty pink nipple in his mouth.

"Nyahhh more mate... with... me..." Inuyasha spread his legs wider and removed his left hand from his hole and positioned Kouga's hard cock at his enterance.

"Fuck you're so needy, I wish Miroku was like this!" Inuyasha pouted cutely. His inner demon was now seeing Miroku as a threat and as competition. He wanted Kouga as his permanant Alpha! He didnt want to be some second beta!

Kouga's hard rod slid easily into Inuyasha's hole as he slowly started to thrust in and out of the tired and cute body below him.

"Ahhhh ohhh please more I beg of you!" Inuyasha's nails raked his back and dug into his back painfully but it felt sooo good.

Kouga grunted and pulled out giving an extremely hard slam "Yes yes yes! Just like that!" Inuyasha cried out in pleasure. Inuyasha tossed his head back and spread his legs like a whore. He looked at his hand and noticed Sesshomaru's temporary mating mark was fading away faster now that he accepted a new Alpha.

"You like that bitch? Huh! Oh fuck you're so tight!" Kouga rammed his pound of flesh into the painfully tight hole. "Take my cock! Take my big fat cock you worthless slut! Take it!"

"Oh yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck!" The inuhanyou cried as he splattered all his cum out of his cute pulsating cock. He felt himself rehardening as Kouga continued assaulting his hole. "More yes! Ah! Harder! Fuck me you son of a bitch!"

"Oh god! You like dirty talk! Do you like my hard leaking dick pounding your tight boy-pussy?"

"Ahhh oh god Kouga!"

"Answer me!" Kouga yelled as he slammed harder.

Inuyasha blushed beet red "Yes! Yes! I love it so much!"

Kouga grunted and after a few more thrusts Kouga could feel his Knot forming and tried desperately to pull out but Inuyasha stubbornly clutched onto the cock "Inuyasha let go! We arent mating for life! Let go dammit!" Too late Kouga's knot was now fully formed as he felt his cock twitch and painfully throb as he spurted hot horny cum into the dog demons body.

Inuyasha moaned at the warm feeling. Kouga petted his hair "Go to sleep, we have to visit your sire tomorrow, I'll pull out as soon as the knot goes down"

"Yes mate" Inuyasha nodded and fell asleep.

Kouga looked at his cock tightly enveloped in Inuyasha's hole "Damn Inuyasha is a horny beta... wait what did he just call me?"

Kouga gulped at the word mate, but soon shrugged "I guess I can take care of two beta's... how hard can it be?"

* * *

**Please note... Kouga didnt really cheat on Miroku because Alpha's can more than one Beta... aa long as they were strong and wealthy enough to support all Beta's equally.**

**Sesshomaru's mating mark was temporary so Inuyasha can still pick another Alpha... but dont worry, it is an inucest fanfiction... Sesshomaru will stop at nothing to get his uke back.**

**Omg how will Sesshomaru react when he finds out that Inuyasha chose Kouga over him... Find out in the next Chapter!**

**Hehe -Benjy-**


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy

**Benjy: Hey guys, this is the fourth chapter.**

**I'm so overwhelmed by the amazing reviews, thanks everyone!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha sighed and stayed in Kouga's arms "just a little while longer... let me rest a little while longer..."

"Inuyasha! We have to leave early to visit your sire" Kouga gently petted Inuyasha's soft silky white-silverish hair.

Inuyasha snuggled more into Kouga's chest "Are we really mates now?"

Kouga nodded "but you're my second beta, Miroku is my first"

"Miroku? Really? Are you fucking kidding me? I did not see that one comming!" Inuyasha scowled jealously.

Kouga laughed and poked Inuyasha's cheek "dont be jealous, I'll treat both of you equally"

"I'm not jealous" Inuyasha shoved Kouga off and grabbed his Fire rat Hakame "So... when are going to officially mate with a mark and stuff?"

Kouga thought about it for a second "Hmmm since we're meeting your sire we can ask him for permission first and he can witness our mating ritual."

Inuyasha deadpanned "Witness?"

"Yeahh usually atleast five members of the family witnesses it, but since theres only Lord Inutaisho and Sesshomaru and two of my cousins, there will only be four witnesses to watch me fuck you" Kouga said playfully and winked.

"Fahhrk thats gross" suddenly Inuyasha remembered Sesshomaru "Kouga I dont think Sesshomaru should witness us mating"

Kouga raised his eyebrows "all family members has too"

"Yeah but Sesshomaru is unmated, I dont want an unmated guy seeing me naked" Inuyasha lied.

"Dont worry he wont touch you" Kouga said as he pulled on his clothes.

Inuyasha shuddered. What would Sesshomaru think? Sesshomaru is going to be so pissed! Atleast his papa would be really happy... hopefully.

* * *

"Morning Inuyasha!" Shippo smiled brightly.

Inuyasha smiled and ruffled the Kitsune's hair while suddenly feeling really maternal "Goodmorning Shippo!"

"Inuyasha you're late! Sit!" She screeched.

Inuyasha's hand immediately flew to his stomach "Bitch!" He muttered but promised himself he wouldnt kill her. "Kouga! Help me up" he grumbled still weak from their lovemaking session.

Kouga immediately ran to Inuyasha's side and lifted him into his arms "Are you okay my love?"

Everyone gasped "M-my love?..." Kagome stuttered.

"Kouga? Whats the meaning of this?" Miroku glared at Kouga.

"Baby... please dont be mad, I love you but I want heirs and since you do not pleasure me and love me physically, I decided to make Inuyasha my second beta" Kouga reached forward and cupped Miroku's face "I hope you dont mind my heart"

Miroku looked away sadly "why would I mind? It's your life, I dont care what you do!"

Kouga grabbed both his ukes in his arms "I promise to love you both equally and share my wealth equally between all my heirs from both of you"

Sango had a confused look on her face "Miroku b-but you told me that you loved me yesterday..."

Miroku reached foward "I do! Sango! I really do!"

Kouga growled and clutched harder onto Miroku's waist "The monk is my first mate! Whatever feelings you two harbour for each other must be diminished! An alpha never lets his first beta go!"

Inuyasha's puppy ears flopped down. He felt sad that he was just a second beta and could be left behind... he wasnt sad because he loved Kouga. GODS NO! He didnt love Kouga, Kouga was just merely a friend who he had mated with and formed an Alpha-Beta bond. It was just his instincts that made him seek protection from Kouga... he was still sad, nobody likes being second place...

"Inuyasha what is the meaning of this!" Asked Kagome her voice trembling with rage.

"Look it's breeding season, Kouga and I accidently mated! It happens Kagome! It's mother natures way of matchmaking demons!" Inuyasha dusted his pants as he felt Kouga protectively wrapping his arm tighter around Inuyasha's waist knowing that Kagome would sit him.

"Si-"

"What goes on here?" Asked a strong voice from behind the group.

Shippo gasped "Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?"

"Thats LORD Sesshomaru to you brat! Honestly Inuyasha you should teach the Kit of your pack manne-" Sesshomaru turned to see Kouga holding onto Inuyasha like how a mate would. "Inuyasha... explain" he asked quietly but everyone could here the rumbles forming in Sesshomaru's chest.

Inuyasha eeped and hid behind Kouga. He normally wouldnt do this but he was weak in Mating Season and desired to be protected by a strong Dominant Alpha like Sessh- no no no! Like Kouga! Inuyasha blushed red. His instincts called out for the most strongest Alpha which happened to be Sesshomaru, but he'd much rather be with Kouga.

Sesshomaru let out a dark snarl "Answer me Inuyasha! This Sesshomaru does not play games!"

Inuyasha trembled behind Kouga and clutched tightly on the back of Kouga's ripped shirt "Make him go away Alpha please!" Inuyasha sobbed behind him.

Kouga gulped. Sesshomaru was a pretty strong demon. He gently pushed Miroku behind him as well "Miroku... Inuyasha... both of you go into the tent now!"

Miroku growled "I can help! I'm not weak due to mating season like Inuyasha is... I'm human remember! My cursed hand can come in handy!"

Kouga let out a threatening growl "Miroku! I'm your Alpha! Listen to me and go inside! I dont want you getting hurt!"

"I can handle myself! I dont need your protect-"

Kouga calmly took Miroku's hand in his "Baby if you dont want to do this for me then do it for Inuyasha... he is weak from mating, he needs someone to watch him"

Miroku sighed and nodded and urshered Inuyasha into the tent with him.

"Wolf Yokai! How dare you claim what is mine!" Sesshomaru's claws grew longer.

Kouga stepped foward "Inuyasha was perfectly open for claiming I saw no mark!"

"On his wrist! It was on his wrist! A temp!" Sesshomaru's claws secreted a green visible poisonous odour.

Kouga rolled his eyes "It probably faded faster than you thought!"

Sesshomaru growled as Kouga ran foward to attack.

* * *

Inuyasha tried peaking through the small hole in the Tent "I hope Kouga doesnt get killed out there"

Miroku raised an eyebrow "arent submissives suppose to have full confidence in their mate?"

"Yeah but he's fighting Sesshomaru"

Miroku nodded "Good Point! Look I'm going to help him! Will you be okay alone?"

Inuyasha gasped "I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to be the better beta!"

Miroku rolled his eyes "Don't be ridiculous Inuyasha! I dont even like Kouga that way! He forced me to be his beta! Trust me he is all yours."

"Fine then I'm comming too!" Inuyasha pouted cutely.

"Inuyasha no!" Miroku growled.

"You know... I'm his favourite beta" Inuyasha grinned slyly.

Miroku gasped jealously "What makes you say that?"

"I sate his needs"

Miroku growled "Well I'm his FIRST beta!"

"Well I'm a hanyou! I'll produce stronger pups with him than you would!" Inuyasha counter attacked.

"Yeah but I'm a human that means that our heirs will be hanyou's, hanyou's are very beautiful demons!" Yelled Miroku

"Well lucky me! I'm a hanyou! He obviously finds me more attractive!"

"Well he picked me first so he must love me more!"

"My heirs will have more demon blood"

"I'm first beta so my heirs will gain his empire!"

"My heirs will be stronger and would make him prouder!"

"My heirs will be more beautiful thus meaning that people will pay the family alot just to mate my kids!"

"Your heirs would be cursed with a black hole in their palms!"

Suddenly they heard a loud thud outside. Inuyasha sighed "We can argue over who's heirs are better later, go help Kouga otherwise we wont be having heirs!"

Miroku nodded and left the tent. Inuyasha truly wished he could help but the heat made him so weak he could barely lift Tessaiga (Tetsusaiga, everyone has different spellings).

* * *

After hours Inuyasha peeked out the Tent to see all his friends lying beated down onto the ground. Ofcourse Sango and Kagome were just tired from fighting, since Sesshomaru would never hit girls no matter how inferior they were.

Sesshomaru was walking menacingly towards Shippo. The poor fox backed against the tree "Dont you dare lay a finger on him!" Inuyasha yelled as he wobbled on his weak knee's and slowly approached Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smirked "The kitsune will be safe if you agree to come home with This Sesshomaru"

"Fine! Fine! I will! You fucking bastard! Just leave Shippo alone and cure Miroku and Kouga, I know you slashed them with your claws" Inuyasha yelled

"Why Should this Sesshomaru do that? He rutted with this Sesshomaru's beta!" Sesshomaru growled jealously and childishly.

"If you do this, I will bear you as many heirs as you wish and I will never use stones or barriers(1) ever, everytime we rut I will fall heavily pregnant with your pups, but please spare my friends lives!" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru thought about it "Everytime you will be pregnant with my pups... one after the other?"

"Yes! If thats what you want!"

"This Sesshomaru would very much love to have over a hundred pups with you Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha gulped. How could he agree to this, now he's going to be pregnant his entire life!

"... however, we dont need so many pups, since father will also be having his own pups soon... so this Sesshomaru will give you permission to use stones or barriers" Sesshomaru turned to a particular tree "Jaken! Make yourself useful and give these low lives the antidote"

Jaken climbed from the tree and rushed over to Kouga and Miroku "Yes my Lord!"

Inuyasha glared "what do you mean father will have more pups?"

"Hmmm this Sesshomaru would rather not say, you'll see when we get home" Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha and threw him over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"Wait! Tetsusaiga!" Sesshomaru nodded and carried Inuyasha to the tent, retrieved Tetsusaiga and with a spank on Inuyasha's bum, he carried his beta to the West.

* * *

"Hello Inuyasha" a strange man smirked as he dissmissed one of Sesshomaru's staff.

"NARAKU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

* * *

**(1) Ancient Egyptian women inserted stones and foreign objects up their vagina to prevent pregnancy, or drink herbal medicine which I call "barrier"... since it's the feudel era, theres no condoms.**

**Omg Inuyasha and Naraku meet!**

**Sesshomaru stole Inuyasha!**

**Sesshomaru : Hn. The puppy belongs to this Sesshomaru.**

**Benjy: Great. Possessive big brother seme's**

**Sesshomaru: *grabs inuyasha and drags him to Benjy's bedroom***

**BANG! BANG! AHH! CRASH!... BANG! BANG! BANG! 'OHHH SESSHY-NII'**

**Benjy: *nosebleed* and I'm going to be sleeping in that bed tonight, lucky me, anywayy review please!**

**Thanks for reading (Lemon in next chapter , so tell me what you think!)**

**-benjy-**


	5. Chapter 5: Sir? Call me Daddy!

**Hi, this is the fifth chapter... I think...**

**Hinted: Inutaisho/Inuyasha.**

**KougaxMiroku sex**

* * *

Suddenly Inutaisho burst in the room wrapped up in linen sheets. He ran foward but stumbled and tripped cutely over the linen sheets and fell into Naraku's arms. "Thank you" he whispered as he turned around to look at the other presences in the room.

"Sesshomaru? Why are you home so early?" Asked Inutaisho before he glanced at the next figure "Inuyasha is that you?"

"Father?" Inuyasha looked up at the handsome man and blushed. His father was so handsome. It wasnt uncommon for two beta's to mate right?

"Inuyasha! My boy!" Inutaisho ran foward and collected his smaller pup in his arms.

Sesshomaru growled possessively. "Mine!" He grabbed Inuyasha by his waist and pulled the boy into his chest.

Inutaisho widened "Inuyasha is your mate? He is still a boy! Sesshomaru! This is probably his first heat!"

"He wouldve been claimed by a wild Youkai had it not being for this Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru stuck his nose in Inuyasha's neck mumbling mine.

Inutaisho's eyes widened "His body isnt ready for pregnancy! He is still a pup! He may send of vibes but he isnt ready" (If a girl gets her period at 9 doesnt mean her body is ready to give birth, its like that)

Sesshomaru growled "He will birth my pups just fine! I'll make sure of it!"

"Inuyasha baby, are you ready?" asked Inutaisho as he placed his hands on Inuyasha's cheeks.

Inuyasha immediately blushed deep red at the closeness of the handsome InuDaiYokai. He called him baby, Inuyasha's inner fangirl squealed. "Ano... anything you believe... sir"

Inutaisho grinned"Sir? Call me Daddy!"

Inuyasha blushed deeper. All naughty thoughts of yelling 'Daddy' in pleasure filled his head.

The strongest Daiyokai turned the Kumo Hanyou "Off my throne fiend".

Naraku grinned evilly "Your throne is my lap baby" he patted his lap.

"Naraku! I'm not kiddin! Off now!" Inutaisho yelled in a scary 'mom' tone.

Naraku winced and slid of the throne "Relax my love, I was just kidding" He gestured for Inutaisho to sit and before he could sit, Naraku slipped back on the throne causing Inutaisho to land in his lap. "Naraku!"

The spider smirked "Sorry my mate you were too cute to resist"

"Mate?" Inuyasha yelled angrily and jealously.

"Yes Inuyasha my puppy, this is my new mate, Naraku, a Kumo Hanyou, he-"

"I already know who this bastard is!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled out Tetsusaiga "Sesshomaru? Do you want to help me kill this disgusting piece of shit!?"

Sesshomaru stayed still. Even though he hated the Kumo, he couldnt harm him. It was his sire's order. "My mate, this Sesshomaru has given father his word that he wouldnt"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Are you all fucking shitting me?"

Naraku smirked at the two angry Inu-pups, before sticking his head inbetween Inutaisho's neck and sucking lovingly. His black hair spilling over his shoulders as he leaned backwards allowing Inutaisho's back to arch in pleasure. "S-stop N-Nara..." he mewled cutely.

Inuyasha growled "He told you to stop!"

The Raven haired Daiyokai turned to Sesshomaru with a devious smirk "Sesshomaru, please make your mate shut up before he finds himself with a mouthful of my cock!"

Inuyasha, Inutaisho and Sesshomaru hissed angrily at the Kumo Hanyou.

Naraku nervously scratched the back of his head "And this is my cue to leave" The spider demon stood up, placed Inutaisho on the seat, kissed the InuDaiyokai's scowling face and left "I'll be home before dinner" he called back.

"Yeah? Well we wont miss you if you dont come back!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Inutaisho sighed "Puppy, calm down..."

"Calm down? You told my mother that you loved her! You said that she is your one and only! You told her that she was the light of your life! That was all a lie?" Inuyasha wanted to scream bloody murder.

Inutaisho stood up and sauntered over to his sons, still wrapped up in his bed sheets like how a woman would use her towel. He looked absolutely cute and breathtaking. Inuyasha felt his heart beat faster."Inu, my puppy, I'm so sorry... I do love your mother so much, more than my heart can bear, but Naraku claimed me, there isnt much I can do.."

"I dont fucking get this stupid demon claiming! Demon beta's should not be forced into mating! It's not fair! How can we be expected to take this whole thing lying down?" Inuyasha pushed Sesshomaru away.

Inutaisho stroked his youngest pups cheek gently "My son, it is instinct and tradition, you cannot fight it, please baby, please understand" Inuyasha blushed deeply and Sesshomaru noticed this.

"This Sesshomaru also wishes for your acceptance of our mating" Sesshomaru pulled his beautiful mate in his arms.

"FUCK YOU! Tell your green rat to show me to my quarters! I'm tired as fuck!" Inuyasha's foul mouth never seized to amaze Sesshomaru.

"JAKEN! Show this Sesshomaru's mate to his quarters " Jaken immediately squabbled in and lead Inuyasha away.

Sesshomaru turned to his father "Look father, Inuyasha belongs to me! He is my mate, and this Sesshomaru forbids you from looking at him and speaking to him"

"Excuse me young man?" Inutaisho towered over his first born pup "You forbid me? You forbid the greatest demon lord from speaking to his own son?, I dont think you realize who you are talking to you immature pup!"

"Father, this Sesshomaru realizes, but this Sesshomaru refuses to allow his mate to get seduced by a beta!" Sesshomaru stepped backwards as his father walked towards him. Sesshomaru could smell the evidence of Naraku and Inutaisho's frequent lovemaking. "A-and he belongs to-"

"ENOUGH! You insolent pup! How dare you speak to me like that! GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Inutaisho yelled.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes "This Sesshomaru is no longer a pup father you cannot jus-"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW! AND DONT COME OUT UNTIL YOU'VE LEARNED SOME MANNERS YOUNG MAN!"

Sesshomaru ducked from a sandal that flew his way and exited the room before he was hit in the face by other random objects his hormonal moody father could get his hands on.

* * *

"Ahhh" Inuyasha grabbed his dry cock and rubbed it's sore hard throbbing head gently with the pad of his thumb.

"Sir? Call me daddy!"

Inuyasha moaned "ahh Daddy! Oh yeah! Yes! Yes! Yes!" He chanted as he pumped his swollen hard cock. He gently swiped the leaking precum and smeared it over the pink head.

Slowly he circled his wet hole before inserting his thin finger inside him. He groaned in immense pleasure as he thought about the older Inuyokai that looked around the age of 22. Damn why did he have to have such a youthful handsome father. Oh god! Inuyasha pumped his fingers in himself faster picturing the older Inu's face. He could just picture his father's body under those linen sheets. "Oh yes! Ohhh god Daddy! Fuck me! Fuck me daddy! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Ahhh fuck Daddy! More! Oh daddy!" He squeezed his eyes as his body trembling as his thick cum splattered all over his body.

His body trembled as tears leaked down his cheeks "God I'm so sick! Please forgive me mother..."

* * *

"Jaken! Wheres my mate?" Asked Sesshomaru as he looked around his room.

"Milord, he took it upon himself to choose his own room" Jaken quacked as he stumbled over his own two feet.

Sesshomaru growled "This Sesshomaru has given you instructions, to take Inuyasha to my room! And did you listen?"

Jaken backed away "No my Lord! I'm sorry, please forgive me!"

Sesshomaru kicked the green imp away "This Sesshomaru orders you to leave! Pack up and leave my home! This Sesshomaru wants you to be gone by morning!"

"No! Milord! One more chance! I beg you!"

Sesshomaru grunted "Find my mate, and bring him to me. This Sesshomaru has not rutted in five days!"

* * *

"Ahhh dont touch that!" Miroku cried as he shifted away from the wolf.

The Ookami growled "You have denied me for too long my mate!"

"S-stop it! Please I dont want this!" Miroku tried to cover himself up with his ripped open robes.

Kouga smirked "Dont cover yourself up! Bare yourself before your alpha! I want to see all of you"

Kouga kissed the adorable monks cheeks, which reddened immediately "I'm not doing it with you pervert!"

Kouga laughed "oh? I'm the pervert now?" Kouga flipped Miroku and ripped of the rest of Miroku's robes. 'Such a cute body! Yes! All mine'

"I thought Inuyasha is there to sate your needs!"

Kouga smirked "I dont see Inuyasha around do you?" Kouga gently pumped Miroku's leaking cock. Spreading the precum generously over every dry part of his cock. Deciding that the precum would make a good lube, he swiftly took his wet fingers and inserted them into Miroku's body.

"It h-hurts! P-please Kouga! Stop it! I'm a boy!" He sobbed.

Kouga leaned foward and kissed the tears away "It will get better, I promise I'll be gentle this time"

_'Where is it? Where is i-'_ "Ahhhh"_ 'There it is...'_

Kouga smirked and pulled out his 10 inch cock and placed it at the stretched hole. "Brace yourself baby, this is gonna pain alot" he quickly shoved in. Anal sex was like ripping of a plaster. You had to do it quickly when it came to humans.

"Ahhhh fuck you you bastard! When this is over I'm going to fucking kill you!" Miroku cried as his ass felt like it was tearing. Kouga slowly pulled out and pushed in again.

"God sweetheart! You're so tight! It almost feels like you're a virgin all over again!" Kouga groaned as he pushed his fat cock into the painfully tight hole. "Yes baby take it!"

Miroku groaned in pleasure. His eyes rolled back into their sockets "Ahh"

"You like it honey? You like my big fat cock huh?" Kouga groaned and pounded deep within the tight body.

"N-no! I dont want this! Please stop" Miroku moaned loudly as the intruding throbbing cock slammed into his prostrate.

"Dont deny the pleasure! Oh god I'm so hard! Do you feel that baby?" Asked Kouga as he pounded in the cute not-so-innocent monk.

"Ahhh I hate you!" Miroku yelled while spreading his legs wider.

Kouga smirked "I love you too my cute little ecchi monk"

Miroku cried in pleasure as Kouga pummeled into him hard "Ahhh god! If you want to fuck me then fuck me harder dammit!"

Kouga's eyes widened and he stopped "I promised I'd make gentle love to you like a human... I dont want to lose control, you'll get hurt like last time. I dont want to hurt you again my love"

Miroku propped himself on is elbows "but I wont get hurt! I'm stronger now! And you prepared me so its fine!"

"No Miroku! I dont want to hurt you, I dont know if I have enough self control"

Miroku's eyes twitched "You're starting to sound like Edward Cullen."

Kouga growled jealously "Who's this Edward Cullen? Why did he say he doesnt have enough self control? Is he touching you inappropriately? I'll kill him"

"No Kouga he is a fictional character from a story scripture Kagome brought from the future" Miroku rolled his eyes and bucked up onto Kouga.

"Ahhh god Mirokuuu~ you're such sweet temptation." He pounded harder and harder.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Miroku came violently all over his body.

Kouga throbbed and spurted hot thick ropes in the Monks ass "Ahhh yes! Lets pray you'll be filled with pups by the morning"

"Ah yes!" Miroku slumped down and Kouga fell on top of him snuggled his ukes body into his.

"I love you Miroku"

"Hmmm"

"Do you love me?"

"Maybe" Miroku grinned.

Kouga hugged him furiously "I love you!"

Miroku smiled "Thank you Ko-ga" before he peacefully fell asleep.

* * *

**Sooo Inuyasha still hasnt fell for Sesshomaru.**

**Omg Inuyasha has a big teenage crush on his cute father. I am so sick! Lol the more sinful drama I add the mor e i enjoy it!**

**Finally KougaxMiroku.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**愛してる**

**ー****Benjy**


	6. Chapter 6: Not Ready to be a Daddy?

**This is the lovely sixth Chapter! Thanks so much for the reviews and PM's, I enjoy interaction and as long as you are happy, I am happy.**

**Im gonna be working on A straight het fic, think I can pull it of?**

* * *

"S-top Sessh" Inuyasha moaned as a hand traveled up and down his body.

"Hmmmm Im going to show you who's your seme you horny cock craving slut" Sesshomaru licked the boys cheeks sadistically and pinned the Hanyou on the bet.

"I-I'm not a s-slut!"

"Hmmm I saw the lustful look you sent father, though I'm going to remind you who you belong to!" Sesshomaru slid open Inuyasha's Hakama and sucked harshly on a swollen nipple.

"Ahhh n-no stop! Please!" He moaned arching into the touch.

"You want this, you crave this, like a real bitch!"

Knock knock.

The young demon ignored the knocks on his door and proceeded to kiss his little brothers chest leaving dark love bites.

Knock knock.

"What do you want Jaken?!"

"Milord! Sorry to disturb but Inuyasha's friends have arrived" Jaken quacked.

Probably that wolf comming back to take my mate "Send Them in, this Sesshomaru would like to have a word with them"

* * *

"Wow this place is amazing!" Kagome marveled at the sight of high walls of the palace. This was something she could get use to.

"Where are we going you green twat?" Asked Kouga.

"We are going to the royal throne room, and how dare you speak to me in such a manner! Lord Sesshomaru will have your head!" He quacked loudly.

Miroku leaned down and flicked the green imps head causing him to fly backwards "Somehow I doubt Lord Sesshomaru would even care for you"

Miroku pushed open the high double doors in time to hear Jaken screech. Infront of them was Naraku molesting the cute demon lord InuTaisho, whilst Taisho just sat there slumped and flushed on his throne.

"Ahem!"

"Ohhhhh Naraku s-stop"

"But you've been a bad bad boy Taisho!"

"Ahem!" Miroku cleared his throat.

"Ohhhh Nara~ kiss me!"

"AHEM! COUGH* COUGH AHEM! PEOPLE AT THE *cough* Fucking door!"

Inutaisho blushed and pushed Naraku of him. Everyone gasped when they saw Naraku's face.

"What are you doing here Naraku!" Yelled Kagome.

Naraku smirked "Hello priestess"

Sango growled and flung her weapon at him but it was quickly caught by Inutaisho "Dont you dare lay a finger on my Alpha, the only person who gets to kill him is me!"

"Lord Inutaisho! These are Lord Inuyasha's ningen friends and a wolf demon" Jaken informed, knowing he had to call the Hanyou "lord" infront of Inutaisho.

"Ahhhhh Kouga of the Wolf clan... tell me, how is my cousin?" Asked Inutaisho.

Kouga growled "My father is dead!"

"Thats tooo bad. He would have made a great Demon Lord" Inutaisho sighed. The Canine demon were very small in population and all distantly related, this was inclusive of the Wolf Clan, the Hyena Clan, the Jackal Clan, the dog Clan, the Wild dog clan and a few species from the Fox Clan. The Dog Clan however was much closer related to the wolf clan.

"Dont talk about my father like you care! You teamed up with the Wild Dog and Hyena Clan to overthrow my father!" Yelled Jouga angrily.

"Is that what he told you my nephew? That I overthrew him, he was never in the running for being Demon Lord! It was just me, Ira of the Wild Dog clan and Klause of the Jackal Clan that were in the running. Your father was just upset that I beat him since we were always rivals and best friends as kids" Inutaisho folded his arms whilst Naraku smirked and shaped his nails with a sharp knife.

"Lies!"

"Lies is it? Your beloved mother died by his hands, she knew all his secrets, wasnt it strange how she mysteriously disappeared?"

"Enough father!" Inuyasha burst into the room and ran to his friends.

Each one hugged him except Shippo who was sleeping. Sesshomaru smirked and walked to Inuyasha and pulled him in his arms "Mate... dont run off without my permission... I love you... what if you got hurt in my absence?"

"Mate?" Kagome gasped.

"Yes Miko, we are mates" Sesshomaru kissed along Inuyasha's delicate neck.

"Fuck off bastard! Dont touch me" Inuyasha pulled away and accidently fell into Kouga's strong muscular arms.

Inuyasha blushed. Sesshomaru growled and pulled his Hanyou out of the Wolf Youkai's arms. He shoved Inuyasha's head in his chest and held him protectively. "Mine!"

"Possessive Bastard" Inuyasha mumbled "So you guys are probably wondering why I havent killed Naraku yet, he is Daddy's *blush* official mate, so he is part of our clan and I cant kill the shitbag"

"Inuyasha! Language!" InuTaisho scolded at his youngest pup.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his mother hen father. Who knew the great lord InuTaisho was a super parent. Inuyasha sighed and looked at everyone "Ahem since everyone is here, I think I should make an announcement... everyone I'm... I'm with Child"

"What?" Kagome fainted.

"What?" Inutaisho stood up.

"With Child..." Sesshomaru mumbled.

Inuyasha yelled "Yes bastard! With Child... its all your fault! Now Im going to get fat and have a child that I dont even want to bear!"

"With Child..."

"Yes bastard with child!"

"With Child..."

"..."

"With Child... Im not ready for this" Sesshomaru fainted immediately as reality slapped him in the face and knocked him out.

"NOT FUCKING READY? YOU FORCED ME TO GET PREGNANT YOU PRICK!" Inuyasha shook the passed out body beneath him. "IM GONNA KILL YOU, YOU FUCKERR!"

* * *

**Sesshomaru is still young like 23 in Demon years.**

**So I want to try a het fic... do you think with my Yaoi pervy mind, will I be able to write a het fic?**

**Please review and tell me what you think of the new chapter.**

**愛してる**

**-benjy-**


	7. Chapter 7: Maybe he's the one

**Benjy: Hey guys, I'm soooo sorry I took so long to update.**

**I know how it feels like to read a fanfic and realize it hasnt been updated since 2006, it's sad and I wouldnt do that to you.**

**Warnings: Sesshomaru-OOC, fluff, romance moment between Inu, Sesshy and their baby/babies, No Sex in this chapter but Sesshy does get a little horny for a while.**

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he rubbed his swollen tummy and sobbed softly. He didnt want a child. He didnt want a child. PERIOD. Even if he married Kagome he didnt want any children. He didnt hate children (except annoying brats) but he just didnt want to be a father, it was suppose to be his choice. He was an adventurer not a stay at home dad.

"Inuyasha, cease that ugly frowning!" Sesshomaru muttered as he read through a book on childbirth.

Inuyasha sighed and looked at his older brother "Ani, did you get me pregnant because you WANT a child or because you Have to have a child?"

"Hmmm Pup, I did say I'm not ready but that doesnt mean that I had to make you pregnant, I actually do want heirs, its an alpha's instinct and I actually do want to Sire strong healthy puppies, this Sesshomaru wants to be a proud Sire someday!" Sesshomaru smirked, set his book down and gently placed his hands on his little brothers stomach.

Inuyasha groaned _'Well I guess that's a __**No**__ for aborting, he's already too attached to my belly'_

Sesshomaru saw the dissappointment in Inuyasha's eyes "Problem puppy?"

"Huh? No! Not at all"

"This Sesshomaru can tell that you're lying!" Sesshomaru growled and looked down at his mate. Why was his mate hiding something from him?

"It's just... It's just unfair that of Miroku was pregnant he'd only have to go through 8-9 months pregnancy while I have to go through a whole 12 months!" Inuyasha lied flatly.

Sesshomaru chuckled "Is that what you're worried about? Dont worry, it would be worth the wait! If the Monk and Wolf had a child The Monks child will be a hanyou, weaker than our offspring which will have more demon blood! A strong fierce demon our pup will be..."

Inuyasha decided to piss Sesshomaru off a little for calling Hanyou's weak "Hmmm I dont know about strong, I have a feeling this one will be a beta" he said tapping his tummy.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as wide as an ukes "A beta? Absolutely not! Our first child will be an Alpha! A firstborn being a beta symbolizes a weak Dominant mate! I am not weak!"

"Yeahhh but I dont think so, I mean I have a weird hunch that it's a beta. Call it mothers intuition " Inuyasha lied as he looked up at his furious mate.

"It's not true! Cease your foolishness Hanyou! It's unbecomming of a prince! My heir is an Alpha!" Sesshomaru growled as his fangs grew longer.

Inuyasha raised his silverish eyebrows "Whats wrong with a beta child? You'd love your offspring less if it was a beta?"

"Yes! Ofcourse! The beta will be slaughtered and we will try for an Alpha son!" Sesshomaru kicked the chair nearby him "Infact, if you have a hunch, how about we kill it now and try again tomorrow?" Sesshomaru grabbed a nearby dagger.

Inuyasha's hand snaked around his waist protectively. He'd never seen Sesshomaru look so angry before. He himself had thought about abortion, but should a life really be taken away? Who was he or Sesshomaru to decide who lives and who dies? Sure he doesnt want kids but this was his own flesh and blood, growing up without a family, Inuyasha finally realized how much family meant to him. He knew that when everyone in the world left him and gave up on him. THIS CHILD, HIS child, will always be there with him. Just like he was there for his mother till her very last breath.

Growllll. "Mine!" Inuyasha backed away from Sesshomaru and pulled out Tetsusaiga.

"It's a beta!"

"I lied! I was just kidding Sesshomaru!"

"It's a beta!"

"I'm a Beta!" Inuyasha screamed as tears ran down his cheeks. Sesshomaru blinked and slowly lowered the dagger. "I'm a beta too Sesshomaru! Do I not deserve to live? Should I have been killed? Do you wish for that?"

Sesshomaru dropped his dagger and looked at his upset mate. It made him sad. He wanted to comfort his mate "I'm sorry mate, it's just..."

"Just?"

Sesshomaru mumbled something under his breath.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows yet again "sorry what? I didnt catch that"

"I'll be the laughing stock of the Demon World okay?! Happy?" Sesshomaru sighed "Everyone is going to say '_'The great lord Sesshomaru's first heir is a beta! Hah!'_I'll practically be a joke! They going to think my seed is weak"

Inuyasha giggled cutely "Is this what it's all about? Your seed? Your manliness? This child, be it beta or alpha will be loved so much by us, we will cherish him or her. Our child will be the strongest in the world! He or She will make you proud Sesshomaru, I promise you that! And dont worry what people think about your 'seed' I can vouch for the fact that it is definately not weak and not lacking! Thickest and strongest seed I've ever seen, belongs to my man!" Inuyasha winked seductively.

A soft rosy pink hue dusted Sesshomaru's cheeks. Finally regaining his manly power, he smirked and picked up Inuyasha and carried him to his bed "That's right, it belongs to your man, and I am your Man!" Sesshomaru swooped down and kissed Inuyasha's lips passionately.

Inuyasha leaned foward and kissed his mated gently on his cheek "I'm tired tonight Sesshy, mind if I sleep early tonight?"

Sesshomaru groaned and willed his erection away "Yes ofcourse my mate, rest well, Our baby needs the energy"

Inuyasha nodded and blew off his bedside table candle and gently laid himself on the bed. Suddenly Inuyasha felt something soft on his belly.

"Bastard! What are you doin-"

"Language! Inuyasha! Not infront of the kids! Shhhh!" Sesshomaru pecked his belly again and rubbed it gently "Dear baby... or babies... It's your Father.. uh... Papa.. I'm sorry I nearly hurt you, but I just want you to know that I realize how much you mean to me and I... I love you, and your mummy ofcourse-"

Inuyasha slapped the back of Sesshomaru's head "Oops, I mean your Chichue, and I wanted you to know that I will protect you and mum-Chichue and I will train you to be the strongest most feared Lords eve-"

Slap. "Ouch Inu~ sorry ... I'll train you, but you can be whatever you want to be and Papa and Chi will support you no matter what! I cant promise to be the most perfect father, but I promise I'll try to be the best father I can ever be! I love you baby." Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha's belly, Slid onto his side of the bed and blew of his candle.

Inuyasha snuggled into his pillow'_Sesshomaru isnt as bad as I thought... Maybe he's the one my mother told me I'd find someday...'_

* * *

**Benjy: Ohhhhh Sesshy! That was soooo sweet and cute of you!**

**Sesshomaru: Hn. Dont make me do that again.**

**Benjy: Awww feeling a little shy?**

**Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru does not feel shy!**

**Inuyasha: That reminds me, hey Benjy! Why isnt Sesshomaru speaking in a third person in this chapter?**

**Benjy: Because It sounds odd typing 'this Sesshomaru' in every Freaking sentence Sesshomaru says!**

**Sesshomaru: You should have made up for ny Oocness by letting me rape my mate.**

**Benjy: Dont worry! You get to screw Inuyasha in the next Chapter!**

**Sesshomaru: Good! Inu, come to papa ~ (Blushes and strips for his cute uke)**

**And he blames me for making him Ooc, please review! Thanks**

**-benjy-**


	8. Chapter 8: Birth

**Hey my beloved readers! I'm soooo sorry I never update in like a billion years BUT I've been really busy this entire week with my cousins.**

**Needless to say I missed you guys! And thanks so much for all the lovely reviews! I AM SO OVERWHELMED! Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"Sesshomaru?" Asked Inuyasha as he peered over at his sleeping mate while furiously shaking him.

Sesshomaru groaned "This Sesshomaru is not traveling to the modern era to get you Iyce Kurimu at the first quarter of the morning, go back to sleep Puppy"

"Sessh-"

"No!"

"-omaru! The babies are comming" Inuyasha whispered softly.

"Cant they wait until the sun rises?"

"I dont know! Why dont you shove your head down there and ask them?!" Inuyasha yelled as he clutched onto Sesshomaru's hair tugging harshly.

"Ow fuck! Stop pulling my hair! Do you have any idea how painful that is?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Get me to the damn healer!" Inuyasha screamed bloody murder as he felt another contraction.

Sesshomaru swiftly picked up his mate and carried him to the healer. Inuyasha's screams seemed to wake everyone up.

"Inuyasha you're going to be fine! I studied childbirth when I was sixteen" Miroku assured.

"Inuyasha can I be the godmother?" Asked Sango.

"Inu-pup can I be the father?" Asked Naraku teasingly causing Sesshomaru to growl at him.

Inuyasha breathed in and out as he was set on the table. "Inuyasha-sama? Are you doing okay?" Asked the healer.

"Ofcourse not! I'm a fucking man in labour!"

"Okay Inuyasha-sama I need you to relax your muscles. This will assist in dialation." The healer advised as he propped Inuyasha up and placed a sheet over Inuyasha's legs.

"Where is the Baby going to come out from? I cant shit them out of my ass!" Inuyasha panicked

"Inuyasha cease those filthy words" Sesshomaru yelled at his rude mate.

"Dont worry Inuyasha-sama, a small hole has formed between your anus and scrotum, the babies will come out through there" The Healer murmered.

Inuyasha looked so confused causing Kouga to snicker "he means inbetween your asshole and ballsack Inuyasha"

"Ohhh" Inuyasha came to a quick realisation.

"Figures a hanyou and a rogue wolf would only understand such filthy definitions" Sesshomaru sneered.

Inutaisho growled "Sesshomaru what have I told you about calling Inuyasha a Hanyou in such a dispicable manner?" He scolded.

"Just push my pups out already!" Sesshomaru urged as he placed his hands on Inuyasha's swollen stomach.

Inuyasha smacked his hand away "In a an hour or so you're going to be a father! Get your act together or I'll find another Alpha who can be a father"

Naraku teasingly slid next to Inuyasha as if to say 'I'm available'

Sesshomaru growled "Are you testing my patience pup?"

"The babies will come out when they ready!.Now go to fucking sleep while I deal with my contractions and dialations without my mate!" Inuyasha sneered and grabbed the nearest hand which happened to be Inutaisho's delicate hand. Inuyasha blushed deeply when Inutaisho tightened his grip "I'll be with you every step of the way baby" Inuyasha blushed even more

Sesshomaru had the most sour jealous look on his face. He sprang foward and grabbed Inuyasha's right hand "My mate!"

Inutaisho rolled his eyes and massaged Inuyasha's left hand gently causing Inuyasha smile at the comfort. Sesshomaru quickly stole the left hand from his father. "Mine!" Sesshomaru layed small light kisses on Inuyasha's hand as another hard contraction hit him.

"Oh god!" Inuyasha panted "The puppies! Healer!"

"I'm here little Inuyasha!" The healer looked under the sheet before smiling at Inuyasha "It's time"

The healer grabbed a necklace and placed it around the boys neck causing tears to fall down Inutaisho's cheeks. Inutaisho cutely furiously hugged onto Naraku.

Inuyasha looked confused and touched the necklace "What is this?"

Sesshomaru sighed "Tradition, My mother wore that while giving birth to me, your mother wore it for you, and you will wear it for our pups"

"Oh"

"It's time, Inuyasha-sama I need you to push" The healer urged

"Ughhhh! Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Argh! Ah! You asswipe! Im going to fucking kill you when this is over!" Push

"Why? What did I do?"

"You're the reason I'm in this fucking pain at 17!"

"Hnnn you're 515 years old and besides you spread your legs so easily, if its anyones fault it's yours!"

"What did you fucking say?" Push.

Inuyasha felt the baby fully submerge from his body "Congratulations it's a son, an Alpha too!"

Sesshomaru grinned with pride "Thats my son!" Sesshomaru leaned foward and clipped the umbilical cord and watched the nurse clean and wrap up his first born.

The nurse ran to Sesshomaru and bowed down before him while presenting the first child to him. Sesshomaru gently took the pup in his hands and looked at it.

The child had two jagged purple stripes that mared both his cheeks and a cresent moon on his forehead with fuzzy cream ears on top of his head much fluffier than Inuyasha's, but he remembered when Inuyasha was born he had the same super huge fluffy puppy ears. He was sleeping cutely.

"So... so... so... -"

"CUTE!" Inutaisho yelled and gushed over the puppy.

"Inuyasha you need to push again, the second one is ready!" Miroku yelled.

Inuyasha sobbed "I c-cant I'm so tired!"

Sesshomaru handed his first born to his father and ran to his mate "You can do this Inuyasha! I know you can"

Inuyasha gulped and nodded before giving a hard push. "The head is out young lord! Just one more push!"

Inuyasha screamed before forcing the baby out "Waahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The baby screamed as it came out.

The healer chuckled "Yup thats definately the cry of a spoilt beta, congrats my lords, its another boy"

"Wahhh ahhhh ah ahhhhhhhhh" The baby cried as the nurses cleaned him.

She quickly handed the baby to Sesshomaru causing the baby to stop crying and fall asleep. "Awwww he seems to like you!"

Sesshomaru smirked and his face glowed with pride "Ofcourse! I'm his sire"

Inuyasha weakly sat up and smiled "You're not just his sire... you're his Otou-sama"

Sesshomaru slightly blushed but hid it effectively "Yes Im his Father"

"Annnnd I'M HIS GRANDFATHERRR!" Naraku grinned and grabbed the little bundle and rocked it in his arms. Inutaisho grinned and rocked the older one in his hands. "They're identical"

Miroku looked foward "No, the first born has jagged stripes on his cheeks, the beta has smooth stripes on his cheeks"

"HEyyyyy. yy! I GAVE BIRTH TO THEM! LET ME SEEE!"

* * *

**"Sesshomaru the babies are comming!"**

**"Cant they wait until the sun rises?"**

**"I dont know, why dont you shove your head down there and ask them!"**

**LMAO**

**Please reviewwwww! I need motivation!**

**R&R**

**-Benjy**


	9. Chapter 9: Yami and Hikaru

**It's beeen so freaking long!**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I loved reading and replying to most of them!**

**Heres a lemon for all those who waited so long for one!**

**Warnings: Gore (Little bunny getting slashed)... yaoi! SesshomaruxInuyasha.**

* * *

"Papa! Papa! Wha ist dis?"

"A tree Hikaru" Inuyasha murmered as he ruffled his youngest child.

"A Twee? An' Wha' ist dis wun?" Asked the little puppy.

"Oo I knoh! I knoh! Is 'n bunny Ne papa?" Yelled his oldest son as the child stuck his tongue out at his little brother.

"I noo tha' too Yami!" Hikaru pouted.

"Did no'!"

"Dit too!"

"The' why u aksed papa?"

"'Coz i tot u not knoh it!"

"Enough Yami! Hikaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he knocked the three year old heads softly together.

"Owwwwie papa!" Hikaru cried as tears leaked from his eyes chibi-style.

"Hahaaaa cwy-baby!" Yami laughed rudely.

Then Hikaru let out the waterworks.

"Oh gosh! Yami apologise to Otouto!" Inuyasha scolded.

"But papa!"

"Now!"

"Fyn! I'm sowii Hika-chan!" Yami hugged his little brother while scratching on the other pups fluffly ears.

"Hmph!"

"Hikaru can hav' sum of my dinner?"

They younger boys eyes lightened up "Weally? I wuv you Aniki!"

Suddenly Sesshomaru walked in with Jaken by his side "What is going on here? They are suppose to be training and hunting!"

"They taking a break Aniki!'

"Fada! Fader! I cot four birdies and two bunnies!" Yami boasted proudly while holding up the wrong amount of fingers causing Inuyasha to grin at the cuteness if his kid.

"Hn good, and you Hikaru?"

"I piked up this peachis" Hikaru blushed and looked shyly at his feet while holding a little basket of five peaches. He hadnt yet gotten use to his father since he was a bit scared of him so he tended to hang around his papa and granpapa , whilst Yami enjoyed training with his dad. So he was a bit shy.

"Peaches! What use is peaches? Why didnt you hunt animals?" Sesshomaru roared.

"B-but I don' want em to die!" He cried.

"Slash that rabbit child!" Sesshomaru yelled pointing to a cute fluffy rabbit eating wild cabbage.

"Dada-"

"Sesshomaru he isnt ready-"

"I was killing deers at their age! You raise them too soft Inuyasha!" he turned to his youngest "Slash it!"

"B-but dada! It's so cute" Hikaru ran to the rabbit and hugged it cutely. "Mr Bunny!" He squealed.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind and half of Mr Bunny's body slid of his arms and onto the floor. The boy started to shriek. "Dada! Whyyy!" Blood spilled all over his hands as he dropped the other half of the rabbits body on the floor.

"Everything must die someday! Jaken take this Sesshomaru's pups to their literature class" Sesshomaru ordered as he watched his pups leave with Jaken.

Sesshomaru turned to his mate and wrapped his arms around his mates waist "Finally we're alone."

"Sesshomaru not now! You might've traumatized our baby!" Inuyasha yelled and pulled himself away.

Sesshomaru grabbed him and kissed his neck "but it's been so long!" The older brother inhaled the scent of his mate.

"No! SESH-"

"Remember our first time 3 years ago in breeding season, we did it right here in the forest" Sesshomaru murmered as he kissed and nipped at his mates neck.

"Sh-shut up!" Inuyasha blushed cutely.

Sesshomaru picked Inuyasha up and took his mate to the Palace. He roughly kicked open their bedroom door open and threw Inuyasha on the bed before turning around and locking their bedroom door.

"Now we're truly alone! No one can disturb us..." Sesshomaru whispered as he kissed his mates cheeks and remove Inuyasha's fire rat and slid of is own Yukata and armour.

"N-not today..."

"This Sesshomaru needs it now" Sesshomaru swooped down and kissed him before spreading his mates legs.

He slowly grabbed his little brothers cock and teasingly pumped it slowly. "Nngh A-aniki!"

"Hmmmm?"

Inuyasha trashed on the bed "M-more!"

Sesshomaru smirked and gently placed his finger at the little closed hole and slowly nudged it trying to open it up. Once his entire slender finger was in he laggingly dragged his finger in an out abusing the little prostrate.

"Oh ah god ahhh Oni-san! Moreee! Now!" Inuyasha cried as he bucked his hips up.

Sesshomaru smirked and brought his hard throbbing leaking cock to the enterance of the twitching hole and slid in.

"Ahhhh u fuckerrr! That hurts!" Inuyasha cried and slammed his fists on his brothers chest.

The older Pup grinned "but you asked for more?"

"More preparation dammit!"

Sesshomaru smirked "Sorry mate, I'll take it out"

He pulled out of Inuyasha only to slam back in dead on on the bundle of nerves.

"Again!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Hmmm you're an no positions to be making demands" Nevertheless Sesshomaru slammed harder and harder against the prostrate. Pounding his pre-cumming cock into the heat.

"Oh fuck og yes! O gods yes! Oh yes! YES! YES! YES!" Inuyasha screamed in absolute bliss as Sesshomaru drove his cock over and over and over and over into.

"Hm like this?" Sesshomaru asked as he pounding his hard fleshy pole in as deep as possible.

"Oh Nii-sama! Fuck meee! Oh fuck!" Inuyasha cried happily.

"I'm going to finally fill you with my pup again!" Sesshomaru grunted and slapped Inuyasha's thigh as he fucked him.

"Sesshomaruuuu!" He cried as blinding hot pleasure struck him full force and ten spurts of thick cum squirted out of hos rod.

The older brother continued slamming harder and thrusting faster until he emptied 15 loads of hot milky cum into the tight heat. One of his spurts came so hard that it struck Inuyasha's prostate causing him to come again.

Sesshomaru's knot formed locked them together. "Hmmm I cant believe it's been 5 years since we were together... remember our first time?... this Sesshomaru cant believe its been so long, I love you My Mate"

"I love- wait no! I hate you! Go apologise to Hikaru first then I'll love you!"

* * *

**Benjy: So did you like it? I enjoyed writing it!**

**Soooo pleasssse READ AND REVIEW!**

**ARIGATO-**


End file.
